Bella's Dirty Little Secret
by bananasrgood
Summary: There is something Bella has kept from the Cullens since she was changed. Not even Edward knows about this. Must be too dirty…but what happens if Emmett figures it out? Following this, Bella is caught in the act…by EDWARD! R&R!
1. HE CANT KNOW

**A/N: Soooo, this is gonna be my very first fanfiction. Don't expect too much but I'd like constructive criticism…R&R please. Oh yea, and this is all in bella's point of view. This takes place in breaking dawn after bella has been changed and has met Renesmee, but before Irina blabs to the Volturi about Renesmee. Bella is just beginning to enjoy life with her family. Terribly short Chapters. This is more like a very short story and kinda long parody. The chapter names suck too. I couldn't think of ANYTHING. Oh and I will be posting more later so keep checking. So here goes…**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, but a girl can dream…**

Bella's Dirty Little Secret

CHAPTER 1-HE CAN'T KNOW

I pressed my hand to the window feeling its coolness from the biting winter air outside. Smiling to myself, I knew the cold temperature of the window would have made me flinch if I'd been human still. Breaking my gaze from the falling snow, I made my way to Carlisle's bookshelf to retrieve an object I'd hidden there. I bit my lip, and then automatically stopped. That just felt too weird. It would definitely take a while longer to rid of my human habits.

I hugged the object to my chest and left the room. I was a little embarrassed about my object—a little activity that had become an addiction, so I tried to escape to my cottage. It was Emmett's voice I heard as I descended the stairs hastily. "What's the rush bells? He asked.

I froze and mentally slapped myself for not attempting to be quieter. It got really annoying that I couldn't keep anything to myself, what with the keen senses of my new family. "I'm just going back to my cottage to…er, read.

He was then in front of me, blocking my exit. I lurched forward trying to get to the door before he found out about _it_. _Crap,_ I thought has he caught my arm and backed me up against the wall.

"I-I just really want to read right now, Emmett." I said lamely.

"Must be one _really_ good book then, seeing as how you-" His golden eyes fell to the object in my hands and his eyes widened, mouth hung ajar.

"I-I-I have to go now!" I took that opportunity to scramble to the door, but I hadn't gotten far enough when Emmett regained his composure, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Whoa. Isabella. I never knew. Just wait until Edward-"

"Please don't tell him!" I begged all panicky at the thought of Edward finding out. "He can't know. Not yet. I mean I'll tell him. Soon. Just please keep your mouth shut!" And with that I reached for the doorknob again. I sighed heavily when he stopped me. Again.

"Just tell me a few things first before I let you go. Is this the first time?"

"No."I muttered looking away from his stupid grin.

"How long has this been going on?"He pressed.

"Um…well a couple days after my change I had put Renesmee to bed and Edward wasn't there so I…I kind of….you know." I finally looked up to notice he had been laughing and I was instantly annoyed.

"Just don't think about it until he knows." I huffed and sprinted away before I could slap him across the room. I wasn't always sure I could control my temper, even with my better-than-normal self control as a newborn.

I didn't want anyone else finding out, for fear of their thoughts giving me away. Especially Emmett's. It really sucked that he knew. There was no doubt that he'd have a hard time keeping his thoughts away from Edward. That means Edward was definitely going to find out sooner or later. I'd been counting on later. I hated to think of the shock he would have if he knew. If only I hadn't acted so guilty...but then again, I'm a bad actor. I locked the front door of my cottage immediately after entering. This wasn't to keep anyone out but instead to get them to pause long enough for me to realize that someone was on their way in so I could rid of the evidence.

I excitedly made my way to my room and flopped on my bed. It wasn't every day that I found time alone to do this. I cleansed my brain of the upsetting thoughts of Edward discovering the one thing about me that I wasn't ready for him to know yet. I began to enjoy the spare time I had and make the best of it….

**A/N: Urrghhhhhhh!!!!!!! I know its short!!!!!!!!! Too short 4 my liking but….hey im new at this! But anyway, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!! I just completed my first F.F. chapter!! R&R!!!!**


	2. I WAS JUST, UM, READING

**A/N: I don't think you guys will like what im about to do here…**

CHAPTER 2-I WAS JUST...READING

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" I was surprised to hear that the guttural moans that rung were my own. "Mmm. Ohhhhhhh" I just couldn't help it. I had gotten really into my…um…activities. I was so caught up actually, that I hadn't even registered Edwards's voice until he was right outside the bedroom door.

"Bella, are you all right?" He asked as he entered the room.

"No! I mean yes. I was just…reading." I said, failing to hide the panicked edge in my voice as I hurried to clean up from my activities. With eyes as good as any vampire's, he still saw.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw _it_. The look of concern which had been molded into Edward's face was now one of utter shock. Edward's eyes bulged, jaw dropped, and I heard him gasp loudly.

"It's not what it looks like!" I yelled.

**A/N: Im sorry!!!!!!!! But I couldn't resist!!!!!!!!! Its just that I wasn't done making the chapter, but I was all eager to put it up any way…so I did!! :D :D :D plz come back 4 more! R&R!!!!!**


	3. I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF

**A/N: Sorry again for STILL posting that not-done chapter…blame Jasmine :D Okayyyy so this chapter, I don't really like it at all. I feel like it's a good story gone bad sort of cuz I had a lot of writers block throughout this chapter.**

_Where left off: Edward's eyes bulged, jaw dropped, and I heard him gasp loudly. "It's not what it looks like!" I yelled._

CHAPTER 3-I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF

"BELLA!" He forced out. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry it's just that...well…I was planning to tell you!" I said licking my lips.

"But that's—that's just wrong for vampires! You need to quit!" He exclaimed.

"Emmett doesn't think so! He laughed!" I shot back.

"He went through the same thing. It was very…addicting." He said looking unhappy that I'd kept this from him.

"I can't help it but I just love vanilla pudding! It's just so darn _good_!" I shouted and started sucking my fingertips for more.

"Blood is and should be your only diet. Nothing more." He told me, and then, in one swift movement grabbed every cup of pudding I had, and threw it in the trash.

"Nooooooooo! No no no no no! I _need_ it!" I shouted again and lunged for the trash. He could NOT throw away stuff _that_ good. Now that's just wrong!

He picked up the trashcan and dodged me easily with a look of disapproval. "Listen Bella, love, it's no good for you.

I stared at him back like he had shot donkeys out of his nose and skipped away. "Edward, you don't understand! This could be the start of something new! It feels so right. Just try it! You'll see."

"It's like drugs for vampires!" He took the whole garbage and walked outside while I followed him out, still wanting to plead my case.

"'The start of something new'." He scoffed, mimicking my words and shaking his head. "That's how it all starts." He muttered, and with that he took out a lighter and lit the trash on fire—pudding and all.

"Ahhhhhh! No! You've lost it Edward!" That was unnecessary! He wasn't being reasonable at all! I have to admit though, the sizzling pudding in the fire gave off a smell that made my mouth water.

"It was for your own good. I'm sorry."

"No you're not. When I have pudding it's like I'm soarin', flyin! Like there's not a star in heaven that I can't reach!"

"You need help."

"Whatever." I said, walking into the house again while Edward cleared the fire he had made.

I flipped out my cell and phoned Alice. She had taken Renesmee out shopping and now I was wondering how they were. I found it odd that Nessie enjoyed taking these torturous trips with Alice. After Alice assured me that everything was going fine, I settled into our sofa in our living room with a _real_ book.

I had only read a couple of pages when I heard Edward in another room mumbling something to himself. Crap! I had pudding hidden around house! I'm sure he's sniffing it out now, I thought as I headed to bedroom. I saw him on his knees pulling out that packs of pudding I had stashed there. I groaned.

He just shook his head, then continued.

I ran to him and slapped him down on his back straddling him. "Edward! Your blowing this all out of proportion. You said vampires were indestructible, so why does this matter so much?!"

"You have an addiction." He said simply. "Vampire or not, that's not healthy. You just need to stick to the status quo. You know, blood and only blood, like I said before."

"I don't have an addiction" I said, and Edward rolled his eyes and gave me skeptical look.

"The signs clearly point to it love, and I know it is often hard to accept personal faults. I have seen you scream and shout over it, and you acted as if the world was burning when in actuality, it was only vanilla pudding"

"Edward, I don't have an addiction." I repeated.

"We're all in this together, I know with a bit of work and maybe a second opinion you can overcome this," he continued, looking at me now as he held both of my hands in his.

"I don't have an addiction!" I slapped him on the chest, giving him an exasperated look.

"I expect you to experience some denial, but-" he didn't get to finish because I had leaned down and pressed my lips to his. As I kissed him, I tried to use my foot to slide the pudding back under the bed, right where it belonged. I kissed him harder trying to distract him and we rolled over so now he was on top of me, my mouth moving with his. He broke away after a couple minutes and crawled off of me only to yank the pudding out from under the bed. "Now you're just playing dirty" he said with a smirk.

"Fine. Have it your way." I said, and went outside to greet my daughter as I heard her pull up in Alice's yellow porche.

Renesmee stepped out the car with a huge smile on her face, the same breathtakingly beautiful smile she wore each time she greeted me. "How was your day Nessie? Did you have fun shopping with Aunt Alice?" I asked, embracing her in a tight hug. She then pressed her hand to my cheek, showing me how she visited countless stores and bought so many outfits and accessories. I smiled. She'd had a great time.

"Thank you Alice, looks like you made her day."

"You really did, Aunt Alice."Renesmee trilled in agreement.

Renesmee and I walked hand in hand to our house. "Have you eaten yet?

_Yes_, she answered, through her special touch and then showed me how she and Alice had hunted in the forests nearby.

"Good, because I need to show you something!" I exclaimed excitedly. I was eager to show her the humorous book I had acquired that morning and stored in the bookshelf in my room.

As I walked into my bedroom, what I saw sent ripples of fury through me. Edward was sitting on the floor devouring what had been _my_ last packages of pudding. "_No_!" I growled. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I had been wondering how he could've resist the sweet smelling stuff.

**A/N: Welllllllllllll that's it. Yea that's the THE END. I know it was a suckie ending but like I sed, it was a mostly suckie chapter too. Its cuz I was having writers block like the whole time. **


End file.
